Christmas Masquerade
by angel5blue
Summary: Prussia X Pennsylvania It's Christmas eve. Everyone is wear a mask at white house. Everyone was allow to be at party. But not Prussia. I don't own hetalia or Prussia/Gilbert and people. I only own my oc Penny S Jones/Pennsylvania. This is lemon story, this first time that I make it. nudity, sexual themes. please enjoy the story.


Christmas Masquerade

It was Christmas Eve; Alfred had made a party called "Masquerade" at his white house. The whole world was invited to his party. But not Prussia wasn't allowed to be at the party. The guest come to party with their mask on. None can't tell who mask behind is mask on their face. Alfred had greet his guest on his stairs. He was dress in his nice suit with his flag mask. He said, "Welcome to my Masquerade party, dudes! Enjoy the best cakes in my Country. HAHAHHAHA!" Alfred wasn't only one host his party. He has fifty states to help out with his guest at party to enjoy themselves. Each fifty states have their own group in the room. One group is food room, fun room, and dance room. Everyone is having the blast at party. But not one person is not enjoys the party at moment. Penny had never been in party much in her life time. Penny Jones is number two state of America. Penny has dark brown hair color with one green and one blue eyes color. She is dress in blue short grown with her blue mask. Penny in group called Dance room. That mean Penny had to dance with the guest in slow dance. Number of the time that guest had tried touching Penny's butt, whiling she dance with them. Penny has her way keep their hands keep away from her butt. It wasn't hard for Penny guess who behind their mask. The first dance was France. How did Penny know? Easy, it was before they had dance. France had giving her a red rose and smell like cheese. Next guest was Russia. How? His little sister steals away from people in every room they go to. Penny was getting board at this party. Until the unknown man with black mask come to Penny and kind ask her to dance with him. This time this man was different to Penny. He wear black suit that match his mask. He has white shirt button. Penny had joined to dance with the black mask man on the dance floor. Penny notice the man's hair is white as snow. When music had start play. Penny and the mask man begin to slow dance. They did awesome slow dance that everyone watch them. It was making Penny so nervously that she almost stepped on the mask man's shoe. The black mask man pull Penny close to him. He whisper at Penny's ear, "stay calm, Penn. You are doing just fine." Penny was shock to hear her old name. She looked at man's eyes, it had shining red crimson eyes. The music was done play the song. Everyone had claps their hand for Penny and her awesome dance partner. The black mask man had left Penny's hand up to his lip and kisses it. Penny blush for bit. He gains at her. Then the man left her for while. Penny has feel she knows that man. So she went to look for him. Penny spotted the black mask man goes to the hall way. Penny was about to there. Until one guest had stopped penny for minute and ask her a questions about something. But Penny didn't want lose the sight of that black mask man. So she told the guest that she busy in moment. The guest let penny go. She went back to fellow the black mask man. She made to hall way that was full old picture from old time. But the mask man was not in hallway. She doesn't want to lose him. Penny keep walk though the hallway, until she reach at front door of white house. Penny open the door wide open. She felt the cold on her legs. There she sees the black mask man at the gates. Penny run up to him and yelled "Wait!" But she had stepped on the ice that made her slip. The mask man saves Penny from fellow down. Penny opens her eyes. "Kesesese, Penn. When you are going to learn to stop fall down so much?" asked, the black mask man. Penny looks at the mask man. Penny had glomp the man. She asked, "What bring you here, Gilbert? " Gilbert stroke Penny's long dark long brown hair. He answers with Grin, "I want to give your two Christmas gift from me." Penny had wide her eyes. She hugs him so tight. Gilbert goes on, "But I need send to your house." Penny titles her head. Gilbert was blush for bit. She said, "Okay, be at my house around 11. Got it? "JA!" answers Gilbert with grin. Penny told him to go. So that she return to the party. Which Gilbert did left and Penny returns to party.

~Time skip~

Penny had made to her home. She unlocks her front door. Gilbert had hug Penny from her back. Penny was too shock that he hugs on her back. She looks over her shoulder. She asks, "What kind gifts did get me?" He had his head rubbing on Penny's neck. Penny almost made sound. He loves the sound that Penny made. So he kept rub his head on her neck. Penny blush little bit. He started kiss on her neck. She moan out little bit. Penny walks inside her house, while Gilbert still hugs her. He gently touches her breasts and slow messages her breasts. Penny want get away from him. But at the same time, she likes it. Gilbert help Penny get her jacket off her back, while other hand is still on her one breast. She moans so softy that he kept massages them. Then he whisper Penny's ear, "My first gift was dance with you in the white house." Gilbert picks Penny up on his arms and carries her like bridal style to her bedroom. Penny felt her heart was beating faster. Gilbert careful put her down on her bed. He removes his suit coat and shirt at first. He toss his stuff somewhere on her floor. Penny blush so much that her first time sees his ads. He had his lip on Penny's lip. He kiss her so passionate, Penny had warp her arms around Gilbert's neck. He helps himself getting on Penny's bed, while he kisses her lip on her bed. Then he unzips Penny's dress open. Gilbert had pulls the dress off Penny. Now Penny's Blue lace bra and panties are show. Gilbert gain at Penny. Penny blush so much that she can't control herself. Gilbert went back to kiss her lip until he went down to her neck. She moans a bit. Gilbert had his hand in slip inside Penny's blue lace bra. She almost more moans sound. He slips other his hand in her bra. Penny had bit her lip and lay down on her back of bed. Gilbert unclip Penny's bra. Penny's breast is almost same as Russia's big sister Ukraine. Gilbert had both of his hand massages penny's nipples softy. She had gasp out little bit. He had his head at Penny's breast. He started to lick her nipple, while he massage her other breast. Penny's body was getting all her body. Gilbert removes her bra out the way. Then he took off his pant and boxer too. He throws them the floor. He continue suck her nipple, then he kiss down to her tummy. She felt his lips on her belly. Penny giggle bit, which that her tickle spot. He continue going down to her legs. Penny closes her legs. Gilbert smirks at her. He had his fingers rub around her blue panties. She move and toss around her bed. He had his mouth her panties and pulls her panties off her. Then wide her legs open. He places his two fingers into her Pussy. Penny had wide her eyes that she felt his fingers inside of her. He begins to use his two fingers to rub around inside. Penny moans so much that she can't breathe. Gilbert kisses on her lip passionate, while him still rubbing around her with his fingers. She moans out as she still kisses Gilbert. Then he adds the third finger inside of her. Penny had moans even louder. Gilbert removes his fingers way. He sucks his five meter into her pussy. She felt his five meter inside of her. He careful pushes in and out. He said, "Penny, you so tight!" Penny had grad on her bed sheet. Penny yelled "faster, Gilbert!" Gilbert loves her so much. He kept going inside of Penny. Then he pulls her up to him. They had hug each so tight and Penny screams in Gilbert's name at his ear. A hot seed went inside of Penny. They both lay down on the bed. Gilbert still holds on Penny in his arm. Penny had rest for bit. Gilbert stroke Penny's brown hair. Penny opens her eyes. He asks," Did I hurt you?" She shook her with kind smile. He was happy to hear that. Gilbert kisses on Penny's forehead and let her sleep on his chest. When Christmas morning come. Gilbert was first to get wake. He waits for Penny to get wake too. When Penny opens her eyes and sees that Gilbert was always wake. She pouts in childish way. She said, "No fair, I wanted to wake up first." "Kesesese~ Good morning Christmas angel~" Gilbert said greeting to Penny. Both them cover in blanket. They head to Penny's Kitchen. Gilbert pulls penny in arms again. Penny giggles so much, as Gilbert teases her bit for while. Until he pull the small black box for Penny. She can't believe what see the small box. Penny makes a room for Gilbert to get on one knee. He looks at her and said, "Penny Stars Jones, my number two gift is to be with you forever and always love you. You always have be so kind and lovely state for my brother's people. Will you be honor to marry me?" Penny basted her tears of joy. She gave her answer "Yes" to Awesome Prussia.

~The end~


End file.
